


The Reason

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: Another Klaine video to a song request by Oshrit. This time the tune is The Reason by Hoobastank.





	The Reason




End file.
